1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of projecting an image on a surface of a three-dimensional map (3D map). More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of projecting an image obtained by capturing a predetermined area, on a 3D map in real-time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in the related art, when a monitor image 110, obtained by capturing a predetermined area 101, is displayed on a map, the monitor image 110 is always projected on a predetermined position on a map in two-dimensional (2D) manner, regardless of whether the map is 2D or three-dimensional (3D).
As a result, it is difficult to accurately determine which portion of a map 100 corresponds to the projected image 110. In addition, connectivity between the image 110 and the map 100 is low. Thus, it is difficult to determine which portion on the map 100 corresponds to the monitor image 110. Therefore, the effectiveness of the monitoring is reduced.